Broken
by Duo-chan
Summary: Heechan! Why are you leaving? Duo sobbed as Heero zipped up his duffle bag and started to walk towards that front door of their appartment.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, I make these fanfictions just for the fun on it.   
  
  
BROKEN  
  
  
"Hee-chan! Why are you leaving?" Duo sobbed as Heero zipped up his duffle bag and started to walk towards that front door of their appartment. "Is it me? I'll stop talking. I'll never say anything again, I promise! Just stay Heero! Please!"  
  
Heero turned around to face Duo. "It's not you, don't change just for me Duo. Never change for somebody else." And turned again, making his way to the door.  
  
"Heero! How can you leave me?" Tears streamed down the braided boy's face, his eyes were red and puffy. "Heero!" He shouted as the ex-Gundam pilot opened the front door and started to walk out, giving Duo one last glance. "Don't you love me?" Duo asked wonderingly, his violet eyes staring at Heero's blue ones.  
  
Heero stopped riggedly. "No." He lied.  
  
Duo colasped to the ground. Pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his arms around them he watched Heero's back retreet; the back of the only person he had let himself really get close to after the Maxwell Church insident. He shut his eyes to the sight in front of him and bowed his head, Heero's answer playing over and over again in his head like a broken record. Suddenly he lifted his head up and screamed at Heero.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"No." Heero said and inwardly winced at how hard and cold the lie sounded, even to him. He turned his back on Duo and walked away, his heart ripping apart every time he heard on of the Death Scythe pilot's sobbes. It's the best thing for him. It has to be, I can't give him everything that he deserves and that's not fair to him. He was almost to the elevator when he heard Duo scream.  
  
"You're going to Her, aren't you?" The ex-Wing pilot's heart deflated at the amount of pain in Duo's voice, but he didn't answer the question. "I knew it! I hate you Heero! How dare you do this to me!" He could hear Duo's voice break with emotion and the door to their, no, Duo's appartment, slam shut.  
  
- - - - - -   
  
Duo was scared, he couldn't live without Heero, especially if Heero had left him for her...for Relena. The boy slid down the door and curled up, sobbing. His hear hurt, he felt like he was dying...he probably was. Is this what a heart attack feels like? Duo wondered as he cried on. Heero had left him, he had never loved him. Heero doesn't love me...The eighteen year old started to shaked all over as he fell to his side trying to stop the tremors that spread through his body. Heero doesn't love me...he never did... The sesure got worse as the realization hit him full blown. He never loved me...he never loved me...he never loved me...  
  
----------   
  
It had been a full year without Heero and Duo, if the common person looked at him, was doing quite fine in life. He was in stocks and somehow had started making a living off of it. It was probably for the reason that he didn't care anymore, he would put all of him money into something and their business would shoot up. Yes, he seemed to be doing fine. Mr. Duo Maxwell had a fine apartment which was always clean and never dirty, he was always in a suit unless he was on his daily jog. Yup, that was him. What nobody new about though, was what the nine-teen year old was like when he was alone in his house. The room that nobody had seen was his bed room which was littered with empty beer bottles and clothes were littered everywhere. Nobody new that he was nine-teen, his drinking and his bad habbits of not eating made him look at least twenty. Nobody new that he didn't have a stratagy for his stocks, that he expected to lose everything any day and live his life how he felt he should, like a street kid, like he had on L2.  
  
At the moment the braided boy was just leaving his apartment, he was going on a jog. Or, as everybody saw him in town it was a jog. Another thing that nobody new was that Duo jogged for about three hours, running until he was about to pass out and then finally making his way home to grabe a beer and do exactly that. Yes, today he was going to go on a rather long one, he had been remembering Heero all day and he needed to get his mind off of the painful events that still made him cry himself to sleep. Putting his headphones over his ears he pressed the PLAY button and Match Box 20's music blared through his ears as he started his jog.   
  
* "Don't you love me?" Duo asked wonderingly, his violet eyes staring at Heero's blue ones.*  
  
Duo started to run faster as his mind started to replay that day. He couldn't stop himself from remembering no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Heero stopped riggedly. "No." *  
  
The braided boy started to sprint down the park trail. Why did he have to remember.? The music still played.   
  
~I'm lost and I'm hopeless  
bleeding and broken~  
  
The verse related to Duo's life so much. A tears made its way through the boy's bariers that he had so long ago put up. No, boys don't cry...I don't cry. The teen ran faster, almost his full speed. He would not cry over this. It was so long ago. It didn't matter that Heero had left him, he was doing fine. It didn't matter that he had been left so that Heero could go to Relena. More tears made their way down his face. It didn't matter to him any more. He was over it. I'm over him. Duo tried to convince himself. Wet tears flowed freely and were quickly dried by Duo's running. I don't care any more.   
  
~Now I'm cryin'  
isn't that what you want  
I'm tryin' to live my life on my own  
But I won't~  
  
The song reflected Duo's life so perfectly that it was almost scary. The braided boy passed another person on the trail, it was Jake, another man in Duo's same apartment. The ex-Gundam pilots was running too fast for the other man to see his tear striken face though. So many of the songs that Duo listened to related to his life and made him so depressed at times that it was a wonder that he did just cry all the time. Boy's don't cry. The braied teen forced himself to suck in his pain and stop the tears from flowing again. He would not cry out here, no more, never again. Only in the cover of his bedroom would he ever let the water pass over his cheeks.  
  
When the teen got back to his apartment it was 2:00, an hour after he had left and he wasn't even out of breath, but he was emotionally worn down. His mind had been tourchered durning that run and Duo didn't think that he could take any more of it. He set the disk player on a table and walked to the kitchen where he got a been out of the fridge. He screwed opend the top and flicked the lid into the waste basket, then he made his way to his bedroom. Duo walked in the door and started to make his way towards his bed when he suddenly stopped, the beer bottle falling, forgotten, to the ground. "No..." He gasped.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"No." The braided teen said, more confidently.  
  
"Duo..." The familiar voice seemed shocked at the way the teen looked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Duo...I...I..."  
  
"NO!" Duo shouted. "You...you...how dare you come here!" He screamed.  
  
The all too known person got up from where he had been sitting at Duo's desk. "Duo, I had to come. I need you Duo."  
  
"Fuck that! You threw me away! You ruined my life you ass hole!" Duo yelled, tears streaming down his face. "You can't just walk in here now and tell me that you need me! I needed you Heero and you threw me away. You don't even love me! I gave you everything that I had! Everything! And...and you didn't even l-love me!" The American's lower lip was trembling. "You did even love me..." He whispered as he melted to the ground. "Did even love..."  
  
Heero was at Duo's side in an instant. "But I did, I loved you more than anything in the world."  
  
The braided teen's head snaped up, his violet eyes lit with dangerous fire. "You...you...you told me that you didn't love me!" He got up, gracefully as a cat, as dangerous as a lion. "You told me that you didn't love me and you left! And now you tell me that you were lying!" He spit all of this in Heero's face with pure anger. "No! I won't take it! You destroyed me! I loved you so fucking much and you left!" He turned around and fled but his arm was grabbed as he reached the front door and he was spun around.   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"I thought that you didn't love me! Do you know how long I spent wondering what was the matter with me? Do you know how many times that I tried to kill myself because of you?!" Duo snatched his arm back and held his wrists up in front of Heero's face to show the scars that ran up his forearms. Then he ran as fast as he could away from the boy who stood stuned in his apartment.  
  
-----   
  
"Duo..."  
  
"I thoutht that you didn't love me! Do you know how long I spent wondering what was the matter with me? Do you know how many time that I tried to kill myself because of you?!" Duo snatched his arms back and held his wrists up infront of Heero's face, scares showed up his thing forearms and then he suddenly was gone.  
  
Heero stood totally and utterly stund in the door way. Duo had tried to kill himself? Because of him? No, that couldn't have been. He couldn't have made Duo do that. Not him, not because of leaving him. Reality bashed into Heero and he ran after Duo. He wasn't going to let him go this time, not this time and never again.  
  
The ex-Wing pilot didn't have to search very far, he found Duo in the park near his apartment building. He sat on a bench, hands over his face, his shoulders shaking with sobs. I caused those tears. Heero thought painfully as he slowly made his way to the other teen. "Duo..." The boy looked up, startled. "Duo...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...to...cause this. I thought that I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't think that I could give you everything that you deserve."  
  
"So you ran to her instead?" The braided boy spat.  
  
"I never went to Relena. I never would have gone to Relena. Duo..." Heero suddenly embrassed the other boy. "Duo...I'm so sorry. I never ment for this to happen."  
  
-----   
  
Duo broke down as Heero said those last words, he buried his face in Heero's neck and started to cry. "I was so scared Heero. I love you so much."  
  
"I-I love you too Duo."  
  
The American pulled away from Heero at this moment. It was the first time he had ever said those words. "Heero, I love you too. I love you so much it hurts." Their gazes locked and they kissed hesitantly at first and then passionately.   
  
"Can you ever forgive me Duo?" Heero asked as they pulled away from eachother.  
  
"Of course Heero. Of course."  
  
  
  
  
Do you like? It was just a little something that I came up with. I was listening to music and suddenly...BOOM!! C&C please! I need some emails from you people!!  



End file.
